


And just like a folk song, our love will be passed on

by OhDarn116



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05, adora is nervous and gay, there are other characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDarn116/pseuds/OhDarn116
Summary: After the war ends, Adora and Catra have some talking to do.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	And just like a folk song, our love will be passed on

Adora would’ve liked to stay up on that hill with her best friends until she grew old and disappeared into nothingness. Even if the idea did seem unrealistic, not because there are other things that now need to be done, but because after a good half hour of staying still, Adora needs to get up and stretch her legs. 

After the defeat of Horde Prime, the princesses of Etheria jumped straight into celebration. Boy, do those girls know how to party. 

Refugees and runaways from villages destroyed in the chaos are all welcomed with open arms. Medics set up tents with food and water and medical supplies to aid those hurt in the turmoil. 

As soon as her friends got word of this, they all rushed Adora down to the healing tents, demanding the doctors to inspect her for injury. Adora assured everyone she was fine, but they checked her anyway.

There will be much work to do in the months to come. Kingdoms and towns to rebuild, road trips to plan, treaties to sign. Now though, is the time to commemorate the end of an era of pain and heartbreak, and to celebrate the start of a new, full of hope and prosperity. 

She’s listening to Perfuma go on and on about how strong Scorpia was for not giving in to Primes will, when Adora notices a very important figure is missing from the rest of the group. 

“... Oh well, I don’t know about that.” Scorpia chuckles nervously in reply to something the other princess said. 

As they continue storytelling, Adora scans the grounds for any sight of a familiar pair of ears. She looks down to Melog at her feet, who is snoring soundly.

How had she not noticed her leaving? Would she be mad? No, Melog doesn’t look mad. But what if she’s hurt? What if-

“Hey,” Bow whispers, a gentle hand coming to rest on her shoulder, “You okay?”

In a rush, Adora bobs her head up and down, squeezing her fists together to keep them from running up and down her legs nervously, “Me? Oh yeah, I’m great, never been better, I’m totally fine Bow, no need to worry!” 

Glimmer sits up from where she’s strewn across Bow and Adora’s laps, “Are you sure Adora? You’re making that face where your eyebrows get all scrunched up.”

Adora has no idea what expression that is, though she’s sure it’s not a particularly pretty one. “No no, guys I’m fine, really.” She smiles as if she means it. Truly she does, she just defeated and evil overlord today, after all. 

Yet, everything would be so much better if the purring coming from beside her didn’t solely belong to Melog.

She turns back to the circle, where Sea Hawk is telling the tale of how he rescued Mermista.

“-AND THEN I SWEPT HER OFF HER FEET, AND DECLARED MY UNDYING LOVE FOR MY DEAREST-”

He’s cut off by a loud groan. “Sea Hawk,” Mermista says, “That’s not how it happened.”

Glimmer snorts, “I don’t know Mermista, kinda sounds like something he would do.”

The sea princess scowls, “Oh, like you would know. You and Bow were too busy making heart eyes to each other the whole time.”

The queen’s face goes bright red as she clamps her mouth shut. 

Adora’s eyebrows shoot up, “You and Bow-”

Glimmer buries her face into the palms of her hands, “Yes! Now can we please change the subject!”

With a snort, Adora mumbles, “Hah, I knew it.”

Then, as everyone starts speaking once more, a thought strikes her. Everyone here has someone. Scorpia and Perfuma (she thinks), Bow and Glimmer, Spinnerella and Netossa, Sea Hawk and Mermista. Heck, even Entrapta and Hordak! (Is that really a thing that’s happening right now?) The only princess left not dating anyone is Frosta, who is currently riding Swift Wind with King Micah. 

The realization leaves Adora feeling a little empty inside. Not because she’s jealous or feels left out, but because she has someone, or at least she thinks she does, that persons just not here. 

She should be here though, she helped save the universe after all. Why isn’t she celebrating too? What if Adora scared her off, had she been acting too weird? It’s not Adora’s fault she’s awkward. She couldn’t even bring herself to talk about what had happened between them yet. 

Oh no, what if… What if she’d decided she didn’t want Adora anymore? What if their- their kiss- at the Heart was only a heat of the moment kind of thing? What if Adora had done it badly? She’d never kissed anyone before then, Adora hadn’t missed her mouth completely though, so it wasn’t horrible, was it? What if-

“Has anyone seen Catra?” Adora bursts, her voice sounding louder to her own ears than she intended. 

The group goes silent. All eyes land on her. There’s a beat of silence. 

Surprisingly, it’s Mermista who speaks up first.

“You mean the one who destroyed half my kingdom and almost took over the world right?”

Adora’s windpipe feels way to dry as she replies, “Uh, y-yeah that’s the one.” She clears her throat, “She’s uh, really sorry about all that by the way.” 

Mermista nods but says nothing. 

Trying to ease the tension, Glimmer asks, “She was with us a while ago, wasn’t she?”

Bow nods, looking to the dimming light on the horizon, “It’s getting late Adora, she’s probably getting some rest.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re probably right,” Adora says, her knee jerking up and down impatiently. “I’m just gonna go check. Just to make sure she’s okay, you know how she can get! Maybe she got lost or needs help setting up a tent. She could be cold too, what if she needs help setting a fire? Or maybe-”

“Uhg, just go already Adora!” Glimmer laughs, shoving her friend. Then in a low voice so only she can hear, she says, “I’m sure she wants to see you just as much as you want to see her.”

It doesn’t take long for Adora to find her. Once she leaves the noisy crowd, Catra’s frustrated grumbling is all she can hear. 

When Catra hears Adora’s trip on a stick, the mumbling stops immediately. 

“It’s just me,” Adora assures her, appearing from the thicket.

Catra softens, releasing a breath. “Hey Adora.”

Adora is unprepared for the effect Catra’s voice has on her and prays to the stars that Catra can’t see her blush. 

“You look like you could use a hand.” Adora points out, gesturing to the folds of a tent in Catra’s grip. 

She smiles bashfully, “I’m not really good at making things if you haven’t noticed.”

Adora shrugs, “You don’t need to be. My tents already set up over there,” she points behind her, “you can just sleep with me tonight.”

Catra’s eyes widen.

“I mean, if you want to, that is!” Adora rushes, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, I was just trying to be nice, I wasn’t-”

“Adora.” Catra says with a firm voice, effectively cutting her off, “Sleeping in your tent sounds great.”

She exhales with a small grin, “Okay.”

The two of them stand there for a moment, not saying a word. 

Adora still finds it strange to look at Catra with short hair. Not a bad strange, she looks really good. But it’s still different. She wonders if Catra is going to keep her hair short for a while, or if she’ll decide to grow it back out. 

Catra looks at her expectantly all of a sudden. Adora realizes she’d been staring and clears her throat, casting her gaze to the ground. 

“So…” Catra begins.

At the same time, Adora asks, “Are you mad at me?”

The feline tilts her head, “Why would I be mad at you?”

Adora scratches the back of her head, “I dunno, you’ve just been quiet all-day which I mean, you’re usually quiet so I guess that’s not too out of the ordinary, but then you kind of disappeared without saying anything and I got worried.”

Catra drops the tent in her hands and sits down in the grass, “I didn’t mean to worry you,” she says quietly, “I’ve just been… thinking, a lot.”

“Tell me about it,” Adora says with a sigh, flopping down next to her. She lays down, after a second, Catra does too.

“It’s been one hell of a day, huh?” Catra says, looking up at the sky. 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Adora asks.

“What?”

“The stars, I mean.” Adora says, “Don’t you think they’re beautiful?”

Catra blinks slowly at her. “Yeah, I guess they are.”

She stares into her mismatched eyes. Her pupils are wide, and Adora’s pretty damn sure she’d take those eyes over even the brightest of stars any day. 

“So…” She whispers.

“So?”

“I don’t think I ever said thank you. For, y’know, saving me at the Heart.” Adora says, “So… thank you.”

“You don’t have to say thank you, dummy. Looking out for each other is what we do, isn’t it?”

Adora smiles, and she knows its that big hopeful, dopey one Catra always makes fun of her for, “Yeah, it is.”

Catra’s eyes scan Adora’s face. They move up to her eyebrows, to her nose, to the patch of freckles on her jawline. When they land on her lips and stay there, Adora thinks her chest might very well explode. 

“Did you mean what you said at the Heart?” Adora asks. Catra’s eye’s meet hers once more, “About- about loving me?”

She can feel Catra take a shaky breath, “Of course I did, you idiot.”

Adora takes in a breath of her own.

“Did you mean what you said?” Catra asks in a weak voice. 

Adora nods, “I’ve wanted you my whole life, Catra.”

The look on Catra’s face tells Adora she said the right thing. 

“Jeez, Adora,” Catra squeaks, “you can’t just say stuff like that.”

Adora giggles, “Why not? It’s true.”

Catra smiles her face a nice shade of pink. 

“Can I… Can I kiss you?” Adora asks, voice shaky.

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” Catra replies.

Adora leans up on her elbows, eyes focused on Catra’s lips. She bites her own nervously, before leaning down.

Their second kiss doesn’t save the world. It doesn’t need to. That doesn’t make it any less extraordinary though. 

Catra’s lips are soft and full. Adora rubs a thumb against the light fuzz on Catra’s cheek, electing a purr from her chest. Catra smells like the forest around them, and leather from the jerkin she wears. Adora decides Catra’s her new favorite scent. She decides Catra is her new favorite everything. Not that she ever wasn’t.

When they finally pull away, the two girls are both out of breath and red-faced. 

“Oh wow.” Adora breathes, flopping back into the grass.

At this, Catra giggles, actually giggles! “You’re such a dork.” 

Catra curls into Adora, resting her head up on her chest, purring loudly. Adora runs her fingers through Catra’s dark curls. She doesn’t think she’s ever been happier in her life. 

“I love you Catra.” She whispers.

She shivers as Catra presses her lips against the crook of her neck. “I know you do.”

They lay there for the rest of the night, rest of the world long forgotten.

As Adora drifts off into a dreamless sleep, she almost misses Catra whisper, “I love you too Adora.”

Almost.


End file.
